jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tristan Smith(JJBA:AYA)
Category: } Tristan Smith is an ally in JoJolion:AYA with multiple personalities that each have a different Stand. Tristan commands the Stand Ocean Man. His second personality, T''', commands the Stand Empires. His third personality, '''ET, commands the Stand Emblem of Fire. Appearance Tristan is an African-American student weighing 140 lbs and being 5' 10". He has dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. Tristan's facial expressions change depending on which personality is currently active: Tristan normally has a happy, smiling face - T has a constant scowl on his face and always wears sunglasses - ET always has a smug grin on his face. Tristan always wears his school uniform that was given to him when he began going to the high school in Morioh. Personality Tristan is a dedicated athlete and student who strives to be the best he can at what he does and his favorite, and best, sport is swimming. Tristan keeps a smiling face that can almost never be broken and he tries to be kind to everyone he meets. T is a narcissistic, self-centered, dark-hearted person who wants nothing more than to rule the world with an iron fist. T keeps a constant scowl and refuses to look at people unless he is looking down on them because he considers himself better than everyone else. ET is a mostly silent, extremely smart person who keeps to himself and ignores most people but lashes out at those who bother him in any way. ET has a smug grin that always seems plastered to his face and he never lets his grin fade. Synopsis History Tristan Smith was born in the Spring of 1995, to Monica Smith and his unnamed father. At the age of 2, his father left and left his mother to care for him. Tristan had a pretty normal childhood but, all throughout it, his mother pushed him to be the best he could so that he wouldn't end up like his father did. At some point, either due to the stress of greatness his mother was putting on him or maybe some other unknown reason, Tristan began to develop multiple personalities. These two personalities became known as T and ET an they were as different from Tristan as they could be. Tristan managed to keep them in for the longest time but, when he got the chance to study abroad in Japan and took it, he went to Morioh and enrolled in the high school there which caused him to have a fateful encounter with Senjin Kyuuba, going by Aubrey Redds, and Senjin's Stand Black Hole Sun which gave him, and his personalities, a Stand and truly awakened Tristan's alternate personalities. Despite the other two personalities not wanting to work with anyone, Tristan occasionally helps out the main crew and uses his powers to do what he can. Abilities and Powers Being in the same body, the three personalities each share the same skills but each has a different Stand. * Tae Kwon Do: Tristan learned Tae Kwon Do and has been doing it so long that he became a Sensei at his local dojo before he transferred to Morioh. He is extremely skilled in martial arts and could knock opponents out with speed and ease. * Ocean Man: When Tristan is the current personality, his Stand Ocean Man can be used. To keep it brief, Ocean man has no form but lets Tristan collect water around his body as a covering or as weapons. * Empires: When T is the current personality, T's Stand Empires can be used. Empires appears as a large mechanical beast with a large iron fist for a right hand. Empires is extremely magnetic to any metal that would not usually be magnetic and can use the metal it attracts as armor or throwable projectiles. * Emblem of Fire: When ET is the current personality, ET's Stand Emblem of Fire can be used. Emblem of Fire appears as a shield crest on ET's shirt that does nothing but can be pulled off and turned into a 6 foot long flaming sword. The sword does as any giant sword would do except it can cut both Stands and people. Gallery TBA | Trivia * This character was an interesting one for the author to try and make since in Vento Aureo there was a character with two personalities & two Stands and the author didn't want to copy Diavolo/Doppio. Category:Stand users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU